


The First Reel: Welcome to the Resort

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: ARGT AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Bendy and Alice enter the old resort in search of the piece.
Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Be Nice to People on the Way Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



The door closed with the finality of a grave. Click sending a chill down Bendy’s spine. While Alice took a few steps forward, he went for the knob. Just to make sure. His claws almost touched the rusty metal before the angel caught his attention.

“Where should we start?” She mused aloud, rocking on her heels. The demon lowered his claw, shuffling over. Running one hand idly through his fur.

“No idea.” He shrugged, nesting his idle claws in his pockets. “Guess we should just look around until something catches our eye.” She shook her head, walking up to the front desk, decorated with cobwebs and dust. She snatched up a guest book, flipping through the dusty pages. Alice skimmed the pages, flipping rapidly until suddenly stopping. “What is it?”

“Someone started using it as a journal.” She hummed, walking over. Bendy fought away a scowl as she leaned down for him to read the writing. It wasn’t her fault, she wasn’t mocking him. Alice was _not_ Cuphead. The script was rather…curvy. Reminded him of Oddswell’s handwriting but more refined…still illegible to him. Alice flipped the pages translating aloud, thankfully.

“Today some odd man came to stay at the inn.” The angel read aloud in a falsely accented voice. She cracked Bendy a cheeky grin pressing on. “They seem familiar, but I cannot place them. Paranoid fool covers their appearance…and I do not believe the name they are using is in fact a proper name at all. I do not care who they are, or who they think they are, so long as they pay. The young man is quite shifty…I hope he does not lead trouble to this establishment.” The silliness bled out of her voice.

“Things are not right around here… Food going missing…guests going missing. Machines suddenly breaking with no explanation. The pool has flooded three times this week! My new ‘guest’ offers to fix these issues for me. Right, as though I would be so blind to allow the troublemaker to harm anything else. I pray the denizen of room 212 checks out soon.” Alice arched a brow at her companion.

“Room 212?” He smirked. Alice held up a finger, flipping a few pages more. Frowning, she nodded. “What’s up?” The angel handed over the book, which the next few entries were roughly torn out. Ink staining the book.

“A little weird the next few entries are gone.” She rubbed her arms. “Inky at that.” Bendy shrugged, dropping the book and going behind the counter, rummaging for the room key.

“Maybe their ‘guest’ found out.” Bendy rolled his eyes, plucking the key free from its home. “I’d be ticked too if some schmuck was writing a journal on me and I wasn’t doin’ anything.”

“I know.” Alice sighed, crossing her arms. “You’d probably scream something about them calling you short-”

“IT’S A _SENSITIVE_ SUBJECT!” He hissed, whipping his head around. She snorted. “You don’t just attack a guy like that…” He grumbled, plodding over to the angel stifling her laughs. “Whatever.” He tossed the key to her. Alice caught the key, moving to the stairs. “Stupid key.” He cursed under his breath, following the radiant young woman.

-

Room 212 was far nicer than what either of them expected.

The bedroom was small, but well kept all things considered. A layer of dust rested comfortably around the room. Denying that anyone had stayed there in some time. Only item out of place, an ink stained page crumpled into a ball. The former ledger resting on top of an ink dredged book, sitting atop the chair in the corner. A thin dribbling trail leading to the bookshelf, then vanishing under the aged musky wood.

Alice took up the ball, unfurling it while Bendy poked at the bookshelf. If the trail went underneath…then surely there had to be a passage. He started pulling out books while his counterpart read the page, tapping her foot. A sour expression on her lips, glancing up at his actions. She moved towards him, grabbing a red covered baker’s guide. She sharply pulled the book back and the shelf clicked, dragging itself open, similar to how a teenager wakes up on the weekends.

The demon looked up at her, shocked. He started to ask how, but she smirked playfully and held out the page. Two words painted on its crumpled abused form.

RED BOOK

Bendy’s mouth formed an ‘o’, as the angel led the way. Ink dribbles forming a thin trail, leading down a winding staircase to the back of a bookshelf. A ‘gentle’ nudge from Bendy, and the opposing bookshelf swung open into an old speakeasy. A grand staircase at the front of the room clearly indicating it was more for entertainment than illicit activity.

A few poker tables sat around the room. A quaint bar against the wall, next to the now broken shelf. The pair crept form around the bar, to the service area. Bendy eyed the dust bottles of expired giggle juice, lamenting their loss a little on his own. While eyeing the bottles, his foot landed on a slickness and sent him, and Alice, tumbling to the floor. Both sat up, surrounded by glossy playing cards scattered about.

A few crumpled dollars on the floor, and scattered poker chips…likely indicating a sore game. He groaned, getting to his feet, and quickly helping the lady up. Alice chuckled, dusting herself off. She scanned the floor for their trail, which had been reduced to a few droplets along the stairs.

“This way.” She urged, tugging Bendy along. The stairs led up into a small theater, the bar hidden underneath. An act was on stage, or at least the props of one. A magician’s act abandoned long ago. Cheap contents scattered on the stage under a flickering light. Bendy swore if he squinted at the stage, the word ‘HI’ was poorly painted on one of the curtains fairly high up in red and blue paint.

“Weird.” He mumbled, trailing after Alice who turned right, and headed up a flight of stairs back into the heart of the resort. The angel huffed, still following the blobs of ink growing thinner and scarcer. She smiled merrily as the trail suddenly grew thicker, leading under a grandiloquent set of frosted glass doors. “Someone’s channeling their inner Holly…” Bendy mumbled as Alice trailed on.

She quickly threw the door open excitedly, only to quickly deflate with a groan. The trail led into a large swimming pool filled with ink. The black substance occasionally splashing the sides. Bendy cringed at the sight of so much of the accursed substance. It’s not like it was from ink illness, but still disgusting. _Sickening._

His eyes trailed along the shelled edge of the pool, leading his eyes to a large splotch that formed along the edge. Footprints leading to a closed door, bleeding underneath. He elbowed Alice, nudging his head at the new trail. She perked up, quickly skipping over. The young man shook his head with a fond smile, following close.

Alice threw the door open, hinges crying in protest. She stomped her foot in frustration, greeted with pool supplies. The net of the skimmer sitting in a pool of the onyx colored substance, pole snapped clean off and absent from the scene. The dark haired girl threw up her hands exasperated, marching off. Bendy leaned in shoving on the back of the utility closet, the wood creaking before caving entirely under his grip. Another page hidden behind the false back.

He snatched the parchment up, handing it off to Alice. The angel quickly skimming over the paper.

“Tonight, I have decided to confront this ‘guest’ of mine over the mysterious issues showing up since his arrival.” She read aloud clearly. “I will be in the smoking room, in the private section. If I do not come back, let this note show who is responsible for my untimely disappearance.” Alice handed the scrap back to Bendy, looking puzzled. “Why would they blame misfortune on some random toon?”

“People did it to me all the time back in Sillyvision.” He admitted, tossing the paper into the inky pool. The black liquid pulling the paper under in seconds, blotting out its very existence. “Someone out of place is easier to blame than anything that makes sense.” Bendy shrugged. “It’s just how people are.”

“Seems wrong.” Alice frowned.

“It is.” Bendy agreed. “Not that anyone ever admits it.” He took her hand, taking the lead. “Come on. I figure we have about ten to fifteen minutes before everyone else comes busting in here, so why not see where this leads.” A smile graced her features again.

“Alright.” She giggled, as they exited the abysmal room. “Though, it’s a shame you were treated like that.” He looked at her with a playful smirk, gesturing to himself.

“Demon, remember?” He chuckled. “Even _you_ didn’t like me at one point.”

“True, but I learned I was wrong and said I was sorry.” She paused, before adding with a grin. “And I meant it. Now I know better.” He grinned back, letting go of her hand for them to link arms.

“And I forgave ya.” He winked, the latter rolling her eyes. “Now, let’s see about that room.”

After the frosted door clicked shut, the duo headed back to the front desk to find this ‘smoking room’. An inky figure began to rise out the pool, a gurgling ghost of a voice in its throat and dapper cap on its misshapen head…

“Wrrooo-ngg.” It groaned to the empty room, sinking back into the ink. “Waaahhssss wrooo-nngg.”

And just like that, the pool was quiet again before its fragile form popped. Not a thing out of place in the dark hall. The ink dragging the bellhop cap back under. Surface smoothing out, gentle as a sea before the incurring storm.


	2. For You'll See Them on the Way Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's a good idea to take ominous advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the last chapter of this part. Stars, I nearly fforgot to post it I've been so busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and look forward to the next reel!

“What do you think we’ll find up there?” Alice mused. “The piece?” She eagerly bounced on her heels in anticipation. Frustration long forgotten.

“Nah.” The demon waved her off. “It’s never this easy. A clue at best.” Bendy almost felt like he was lecturing on a well-known subject. Stars, he’d done this too often.

“A starting point is better than nothing.” She offered. Bendy nodded, smiling up at her.

“That it is.” He chuckled at her beaming face, resisting the urge to shake his head like Felix did when he got overly excited. “Now let’s find this ‘smoking room’.”

“I wonder if it’ll smell like Cups…” She wondered innocently aloud, Bendy snorted loudly. “What?”

“Nothing.” He said quickly, waving his hand. “Just remembered something funny Boris said earlier.” She shrugged it off, following him back to the front.

Bendy and Alice located the smoking room from the abandoned front desk. As they headed for the stairs, he noticed an elevator. Gates closed, lift gone. He peeked through the rusty metal seeing nothing but darkness. He almost swore he heard hushed whispering from the depths, swallowing thickly chasing after Alice.

Nobody was here, just them. They were alone in the resort. Their friends were outside.

Alice climbed the stairs, leading the way to the smoking room, pushing the aged door easily open. It wasn’t locked like the other’s had been. Perhaps a community room for guests? The smoking room was ornate with leather chairs circles around a cold hearth. Full oak bookshelves towering over them and the décor. Armored figures on the edges of the room, pretending to be standing at the ready. Alice noticed the one on the far left missing, only the stand in place.

Meanwhile, Bendy saw a shield sat next to the stone hearth, inky handprints on the shield. The hands on the mantel and wall, a decorative blade missing from the setting on the wall. Its twin sitting opposite untouched, covered in ash and a few stray drops of ink. The teen ran his fingers along the mantel, dust and grime gathering on his glove. He wrinkled his nose, wiping it off on the wood.

Glancing up he spied a door, with a crooked plaque read ‘private’. Beckoning for his angelic pal, who swiftly perked up turning away from her investigation of the missing armor set. Holly had started to rub off on her a little bit. He tilted his head to the door jerking a thumb at it. She bobbed her head, dark curls bouncing as she stepped lively to meet the door.

Bendy made show of walking up next to her, opening the door like a gentleman. She gave a mock expression of surprise, melting into a mess of giggles. Demon quickly joined in with his own echoing snickers. The two all smiles and hushed laughs until turning in the room.

The room was eerily wrong. Smiles lost and laughter dying in their throats.

A thick darkness hung in the chilled air. Ink coating the ceiling, dripping down the walls and pooling at the edges of the room. A single item in the center of the room, covered by a blackened sheet. Each advancement in the room was greeted by protesting creaks. The duo carefully approached the clothed object, each inch making the door seem miles away.

Bendy gnawed on his lip, a trembling arm reaching for the fabric. Once ensnared in his claws, he looked back to Alice, who gave a short nod. He could smell a sickening sweetness starting to drift off her. Fear. Swallowing the dread piling up in his stomach, Bendy yanked the worn sheet off in one swift movement.

An iron mirror etched with thin lines weaving together in a vile fashion around the glasses edge. The too clean, polished surface reflected two pale shocked faces. Respectively, Bendy and Alice…but…older? Bendy stared baffled at the older demon staring just as slack jawed back at him. So tall… He was so tall! At _least_ eight feet! Fur black as night, pupils black abyss’s sporting rubies. He looked like himself but… _more_. It sent chills down the youth’s spine.

And Alice?

She looked nothing short of a goddess. A beauty emanating golden light, six brilliantly white wings tipped in gold outstretched behind her hellish companion. Her halo glowing brightly, and if Bendy squinted hard enough, he swore there were runes engraved in her halo. Her cherubic features pinched in terror.

Bendy looked to the angel, and Alice turned to him. Both confused and stricken. Their reflections mimicking them but looking more distressed than confused. They looked back, and their reflection copied them. It was at this moment, both demon and angel made a realization. Something they missed caught up in their copies. There was a single piece of paper, taped to the mirror. Stained in ink, reading five scrawled words.

**GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN**

“Get out while you can?” Alice whispered, taking a step back. No sooner did the words leave her mouth, the room trembled and shook like an earthquake. The two toons quickly latching on to each other for stability. Ink sloshing down like waves across the floor. Bendy managed to look up at Alice through the chaos.

“It’s time to go!” He shouted over the noise. Angel nodding rapidly.

“Back to the front!” She replied as the mirror tipped over and finally shattered. Ink boiling around the broken glass. A pair of sharp talons piercing through the bubbling darkness, latching onto the floor. Sluggishly pulling its form up. Pulling itself free.

Not the angel or the demon intended to see what it's wretched form had to offer, both bolting like a rabbit from a fox. Tears in their eyes, stumbling down the hall. Screams echoing down the stairs as they stumbled and fell. Scrambling to their feet, screaming for their friends to open the door. The front entrance creaked open a hair. Comforting light peeking through.

Both smiling desperately towards the sliver of hope. Floor protesting loudly from underneath them as they pushed forward. The whole resort shook, items flying off the walls. Glass shattering all around, doors opening and slamming. Bendy charged ahead, grabbing Alice’s hand, dragging her the last few paces to freedom.

And then the floor screamed (or maybe that was them, Bendy wasn’t sure.)

What he was sure of, was one moment his claws were inches from the door. From their friends. The next he was plummeting down, down a deep hole into darkness. Bendy vainly tried to grasp at air to stop their fall. Alice was yelling something, he couldn’t hear what she was saying. Screaming urgently. Everything was too loud! Too fast!

The last thing he saw was the terror on her gentle feature before a cold darkness swallowed them whole.

…

…A loud splash echoed through the bowels of the resort…


End file.
